<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragrance of music by RubyHolmes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644941">Fragrance of music</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyHolmes/pseuds/RubyHolmes'>RubyHolmes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyHolmes/pseuds/RubyHolmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>After Akihiko left to stay with Haruki Ugestu felt lonely more like empty in his heart. He always been alone all his life. He came to the terms with that he got his music and he doesn't need anything else. Until he saw her. She didn't realize that she was being watched by Ugestu. It was a little coffee shop on the way of the studio and she was preparing for the day. when he hear his music out of the shop.  He saw how she felt the music his music. As He saw in those blue pool of nothingness got glimmer of happiness when she feels his music, and ugestu didn't want to lose that feeling feelings of being love by someone not parse but pure love. He wanted to know her to hold he and lastly to love her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murata Ugetsu/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fragrance of music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiya_ramani/gifts">kathiya_ramani</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For you Aki hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone keept on reminding him that today he got a recording. Again it rang the alert. Ugetsu wanted to throw his phone away he was about to do it when he noticed his lock screen picture, it was Aki and him wearing girls uniform. A smile ghosted on his lips and with that the ever present loneliness stared to engulf his heart drowning him. He felt strange in his own body. Lastly he stumbled out of his bed. Sheet music scattered around his room. He consoles himself he was always lonely.. Loneliness protects him. All he needs his music then why every little thing reminds him of a old story it's wrong so wrong. He doesn't have a heart he doesn't need anything rather than music. <br/>Ugetsu looks at the coffee cup. A single mug remind him of Aki. He sighed thought it was good for both of them. Now they are free from each other. <br/>As Ugetsu hit the road he started to remember all the time he spent with Aki. He wanted to forget about his past just for a little bit. <br/>Ugetsu was stopped in his track when he heard his music comeing from a coffee shop. He looked up it was a nothing special but what cought his eyes are the flowers that are inside the shop. Out of curiosity he went inside. <br/>A little bell chimed to notificed his presence. A soft voice replied "I'm coming please wait for a bit. "<br/>I sat down beside a window watching the flowers. A taping noise cought my attention. I looked up and that was first time I saw her. <br/>A blue shirt with a side braid but what cought my eyes most is her lage gray lifeless eyes and the brigtest smile that imprinted in my mind, she tap on my table with her cane and said "sorry for the wait my employee didn't come yet, I'm all by myself so you have to wait for a bit. "<br/>I just mumble "It's ok you can take your time. "<br/>I don't know what is this feeling blooming in my heart, I don't understand this feeling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like it please leave a kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>